Episode 2: Out of Time/Walkthrough
The following is a written walkthrough of "Episode 2: Out of Time" for Life Is Strange. "Episode 2: Out of Time" serves as an establishment for characters and gameplay mechanics. Introduction The walkthrough below explains how to complete "Out of Time" in Life Is Strange. The episode focuses primarily on the memorization of certain objects in specific locations and the completion of timed puzzles. Walkthrough Prelude to Saving Kate Whether or not players are able to save Kate Marsh is largely determined by the choices made by the player and the things that they choose investigate. On the rooftop, how Max and Kate's conversation goes is greatly impacted by what the player takes notice of. Inside Kate's dorm room, when Max Caulfield is invited into the room, investigate the interactable items within the room before speaking with Kate about her situation. Mrs. Marsh Sitting on the couch next to Kate's violin is her tablet. The table is currently opened to a letter sent by her mother, Mrs. Marsh, who expresses disappointment in her actions regarding the viral video. When the prompt appears investigate and read the letter. Richard Marsh On the left side of the room, there is a postcard sitting across from the cage Kate's bunny sleeps in. The postcard is from Kate's father, Richard Marsh, who sends words of encouragement to his daughter. When the prompt appears, investigate and read the postcard. Kate's sisters Straight ahead, sitting on the top of Kate's desk is a photograph of Kate and her sisters. When the player investigates the image, Max will mention that she forgot how Kate looked when she smiled. Kate's younger sister, Lynn, is at the forefront of the photograph with Kate, while the other stands behind her. Kate's Bible Sitting on the dresser situated to the right of Kate's desk is a bible and a photograph of Kate with her immediate family. When you read the bible, there will be two verses bookmarked: and . Kate's favorite verse is "Matthew 11:28", “Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest...” Proverbs 21:15, "When justice is done, it brings joy to the righteous and terror to the evildoers" has been crossed out. Kate's_Bible-01.png|Matthew 11:28 Kate's_Bible-02.png|Matthew 11:28 (readable text version) Kate's_Bible-03.png|Proverbs 21:15 Kate's_Bible-04.png|Proverbs 21:15 (readable text version) What's in Chloe's pockets At the Two Whales Diner, Max Caulfield and Chloe Price will discuss her rewind ability. Wanting to convince Chloe about her abilities, Max states that she can guess what is in Chloe's pockets. None of the prompts initially presented to the player will be correct. When Chloe tells Max that she is wrong, she will remove her belongings from her pockets and sit them on the table. The trick to convincing Chloe of Max's rewind ability is to study the quantity and detail of her belongings. It's not enough to know what they are, as merely staining the obvious ("you have a keychain") will force the player to restart the sequence because Chloe will not believe them. Cigarettes Chloe carries a pack of cigarettes with wherever she goes. When you click on the prompt "Cigarettes", Chloe will ask how many cigarettes she has in her pockets. Choose the prompt "Seven Cigarettes". Parking Ticket Chloe was given a parking ticket on September 12, 2013 for parking in a handicap reversed space. When you click the prompt "Parking Ticket", Chloe will ask what time she was given the ticket. Choose "10:34 A.M." Spare Change Chloe has 86¢ in her pocket. When you click the prompt "Money", Chloe will ask wow much she has exactly. Choose "86 cents". Keychain .]] Naturally, Chloe carries the keys to her truck wherever she goes. When you click the prompt "Keys", Chloe will ask for the details of what her keychain looks like. Choose "Panda Keychain". Convincing Chloe Again When Chloe asks to be fully convinced to Max's power, Max declares that she will predict what will happen in the diner in the next thirty seconds or so. Watch the sequence as it unfolds carefully. After a moment the player will be prompted to rewind the sequence. Like the segment passed, attention detail will allow the player to properly convince Chloe in one go. The events as follows occur in this order: *Joyce waves to Max and Chloe. As she walks over to counter, the trucker in the coat knocks over a cup of coffee **Choose the prompt “Trucker Drops his Mug” *The cop gets a call, forcing him to leave his breakfast. He asks where his partner is before hearing the sirens of his police car as the cruiser drives off without him **Choose the option “…And his partner leaves” *Trevor and Justin get into a fight and start calling each other a dick and a bitch. Joyce intervenes and tells them to take their “Fight Club” outside **Choose the option “…And Joyce stops them” *Jukebox malfunctions when a cokoach crawls across it **Choose the option “Jukebox goes crazy as cockroach crawls on it” Finding the Bottles While in the Junkyard with Chloe, Max will be asked to find five bottles for Chloe's shooting range test. There is no specific order in which the bottles have to be found and they are relatively close to Chloe's location near the abandoned car. Boat Bottle The second-to-last and hardest bottle to locate is the "boat bottle" sitting on a table in the back of an old boat. To the left of Chloe there is a hill the player can run up that leads to higher ground. Just across from Max is a plank that the player can interact with. When the prompt appears, press "pick up" and Max will create a bridge that she can cross. Once you're onto the boat pick up the bottle. Optionally, the player can also sit on the chair and watch a cinematic of Max reflecting on her reunion with Chloe. Campfire Bottle Arguably the hardest bottle to locate on a player's first run through the level, the "campfire bottle" is secluded in the corner behind Chloe and Rachel Amber's clubhouse. After retrieving the bottle from the boat, go down the hill and walk directly under the plank Max set between the boat the higher ground above her. Ahead of her is Chloe and Rachel Amber's clubhouse. Walk to the right, directly past the clubhouse, and you will find a stack of cars that create a small space that Max can walk between. The bottle sitting right in front of the campfire. When Max enters the space to access the campfire, a hubcap will fall out from behind a collection junk stacked on the junked cars on the right. If Max runs ahead, she will be crushed by the junk. After grabbing the bottle, do not run toward the opening. Wait until the junk falls and then rewind the moment in order to safely leave the space without incident. This is a timed event. Waiting too long will have Max crushed by the junk again after rewinding, so be sure to move fast. Clubhouse Bottle Head back around to the front of Chloe and Rachel Amber's clubhouse and enter through the front. Sitting directly across from Max on a chair next to a pizza box is the "clubhouse bottle" in question. Pick it up and head outside. Car Bottle The "car bottle" can be found just before you approach the yellow school bus. Move away from Chloe and Rachel Amber's clubhouse and move to your right. When you see a collection of metal stacked together like logs keep moving in that direction until you see a car with a wheel sitting on top of its hood. Right in front of the tire is the car bottle. Fridge Bottle The "fridge bottle" is the easiest of the five bottles to find. Following the progression of this walkthrough, after obtaining the "car bottle" head toward the yellow bus. When you approach the bus, you will find a refrigerator with no door and two tires stacked on it's top. Sitting in a red top is the "fridge bottle". If the player attempts to take the bottle, Max will knock it over and break it. Rewind time accordingly and grab the box that sitting just across from the fridge. Max will drag the box over the fridge. Once the box is properly positioned, the player can take the bottle without incident and return to Chloe. Shooting Range Following the retrieval of the bottles, Chloe will declare that she will hit all of the bottles without wasting a single bullet. In order to help Chloe achieve this choose the following prompts below: *Bottle #1 – Choose: “Right” (‘Aim a bit to the right’) *Bottle #2 – Choose “Up” (‘Aim slightly above’) After shooting the first two bottles, Chloe will want to hit a bigger target. Max will suggest shooting the abandoned car situated above their shooting range. There are four areas you can shoot on the car: The windshield, the bumper, the tire and the gas tank. Choosing every option except "tire" will have the segment end in a failure state that will require the player to rewind to the beginning of the statement. To destroy the rest of the bottles and end the shooting range segment, choose "tire". Chloe will shoot the left tire as directed and the car will flip over and crush the remaining bottles, landing on its top. Save Chloe from the Train There are two ways to save Chloe from the train. Both require some form of manipulating the train tracks as the manual switching lever will not move on its own. Option One: Cable Drum |-|Crowbar= |-|Cable Drum= |-|Wedge= |-|Save Chloe= Run to the right of Chloe and run up the hill. Turn to Max's left and you will find a crowbar sticking out of a cinder block next to pipe. Once you pick up the crowbar head over to the cable drum situated just slightly past the tool shack. When you attempt to push the cable drum, Max will not be able to get it to budge. Walk further ahead and will you spot a wedge tucked under the bottom of the drum. When the prompt appears, Max will knock the wedge from its place. Afterward the player will be able to push the cable drum down the hill. The drum will knock the switching lever out of place. Jump down or run back down the hill and approach Chloe. A "pull" prompt will appear and Max will able to get Chloe out of harms way just as the train arrives. Option Two: Fuse Box |-|Crowbar= |-|Door= |-|Pilers= |-|Switching Lever= |-|Fuse Box= Run to the right of Chloe and run up the hill. Turn to Max's left and you will find a crowbar sticking out of a cinder block next to pipe. After grabbing the crowbar, head for the door of the tool shack just ahead of you. When prompt appears, Max will pry the rusted door open and enter the shack. In the center drawer are a pair of pliers. When the prompt appears Max will grab the pliers. Head out of the shack and run back down the hill. To the right are the manual controls for the train tracks: the switching lever and the fuse box. If the player attempts to move the switching lever without tampering with the fuse box first it will not budge. Using the crowbar on the switching lever will have the same results. Head for the fuse box. When Max opens it, there will be several wires to cut. Choose the red wire and the switching lever will unlock. When the prompt appears, Max will pull the lever and Chloe will get off of the tracks just as the train arrives. Category:Walkthrough Saving Kate |-|Saving Kate (Image)= |-|Saving Kate (Video)= How Max and Kate's discussion on the rooftop about her suicide will go down is determinant on the choices the player made in "Out of Time" specifically and whether or not Max defended her against David or took a photograph of David harassing her in "Chrysalis". According to the written walkthrough by "UCSC KaraThrace" on , how Kate reacts to what the player says is revealed by a sequence of shots of Kate's reaction. A downward camera angle looking up at Kate's back and a close up on her feet suggests that what the player says to Kate was perhaps not the wisest thing to say. Kate will step back if she disagrees with what the player says. These sequences will not occur if the right things are said to Kate. Scenario One *If you choose to intervene stand up for Kate against David in "Chrysalis", the two prompts will appear for the player to choose: "Things will get better" and "You matter, not just to me". Neither of these prompts will upset Kate and are considered "equally good". *If you answered Kate's call at the Two Whales Diner, two prompts will appear for the player to choose: "You're my friend" and "I'm here for you". Neither of these prompts will upset Kate and are considered "equally good". *If you told Kate to go to the police, two prompts will appear for the player to choose: "Nathan is involved" and "You were drugged". Both are considered "equally good". Scenario Two *If you chose to take a photo of Kate and David in "Chrysalis", four prompts will appear for the player to choose: Of the four, the only answer Kate will presumably accept is "I was scared". *If you didn't answer, four prompts will appear for the player to choose: Of the four, the only one Kate will presumably accept is "It was on silent mode". *If you told Kate to wait for proof, four prompts will appear for the player to choose: Of the four, the only one Kate will presumably accept is, "I'm gathering proof". Non-Determinant Prompts *The next three prompts are presumably not dependent on anything, but of the three the player can choose from, "Be strong" is the only one Kate will react well to. *The next four prompts are presumably not dependent on anything, but of the four the player can choose from, "Your sisters" and "Your father" are the only ones Kate will react well to. Sixth Prompt Often the sixth and final prompt in the sequence, this one never occurs unless Kate takes a step back on roof's edge. Regardless of whether or not you read or didn't read Kate's bible, three prompts will appear for the player to choose. Of the three, "Matthew 11:28" is the only one Kate will react well to and is often the deciding factor on whether or not Kate will come down from the roof with Max. Optional Photographs Optional Photograph #1 Once inside Kate's room, walk to the left and forward slightly. Along the left-hand wall when approaching from the hallway is a bunny in a cage. Max can take a picture of the bunny. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Field Of View"). Optional Photograph #2 Outside of the Prescott Dormitory, Max can lure a squirrel to sit on the bench across from Samuel out into the open by using a piece of half-eaten garbage. Approach the trash can sitting next to the bench. When the prompt appears, Max will set the food on the bench. Move away from the bench to allow the squirrel to come out of hiding and re-approach slowly to take a picture. Taking the photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Full Exposure"). Optional Photograph #3 When Max arrives at the Two Whales Diner, angle the camera so that Max is looking upward at the diner's sign and approach the building until you "Photo" prompt appear. Taking the Photograph will earn the player the achievement ("Processor"). Optional Photograph #4 Walk past the front of the building and the Man reading the newspaper and head for the alley just behind him. While there, you can speak to a Homeless woman or head directly into the very back of the alley through an entrance located on Max's left to take a picture of Frank Bowers dog, Pompidou. Approach the gate until the "Photo" prompt appears. Taking the photograph of the dog will earn the player the achievement ("Stabilizer"). Optional Photograph #5 After entering the Two Whales Diner, head directly into the bathroom ahead of Max and turn right. On the mirror the phrase "Fire Walk With Me" has been scratched on the mirror. Taking the photograph of the mirror will earn the player the achievement ("Compressed"). Optional Photograph #6 When in the junkyard, after being given the task of finding five bottles, head to the left of Chloe and run between the abandoned boat and turn right when you exit the space. Keep going until you spot the yellow school bus. Remain in front of the bus and slowly edge along the area past or nearest to the refrigerator. The "Photo" prompt will eventually pop up and allow the player to take the photograph. Taking the photograph of the bus will earn the player the achievement ("Pixelated"). The User Interface around the bus typically does not appear right away and will typically require the player to inch slowly around the general area in front of the bus for the prompt to appear. Optional Photograph #7 Walk to the back of the bus and head into the open space behind it. Almost immediately the camera will draw attention to the doe walking through the junkyard straight ahead of Max in the distance. Do not approach the doe by running. Walk slowly toward the doe or it will run and disappear. When the doe walks up the hill and stops nearest to a rock, taking a photograph of it will trigger its retreat. Taking a photograph of the doe will earn the player the achievement ("Dynamic Range"). When investigating the photograph in the menu for the optional photograph, the doe does not appear in the photograph she took of it in the junkyard. Optional Photograph #8 Following Max's collapse, Max will stand up and mention that she has to speak with Chloe. Turn and approach the car from its side. Before speaking with Chloe take the picture of her lying on the hood of the car. Taking the photograph of Chloe will earn the player the achievement ("Colorized"). If the player chooses to speak to Chloe before taking the picture, the player will be unable to take the photograph afterward. Optional Photograph #9 |-|Warren's experiment succeeds= |-|Max's Prize= Inside Blackwell Academy, head for the Room 104 after Warren Graham sends you a text. Inside the science class, speak with Ms. Grant first or head directly for Warren. Warren will ask for help with the chemistry project he is having difficulties with solving. Warren, trying to figure out whether or not or is one of the solution for his project. If the player chooses "Potassium" or "Sodium", Warren's experiment will fail. Choosing "I don't know" will always result in Warren picking Potassium. After the failure of the three initial choices, head over to Ms. Grant and choose the prompt "Experiment". Ms. Grant will tell Max that the experiment requires . Head back to Warren, rewind time and choose the prompt "Chlorine". Warren's project will succeed and the "Photo" prompt will appear. Taking a photograph of Warren will earn the player the achievement ("Meter Made"). Optional Photograph #10 After speaking with Mr. Jefferson about Kate, enter his classroom and head straight for Alyssa. If the player chooses to try and speak with Alyssa, she will dismiss them, preoccupied with her thoughts. When the "Photo" prompt appears, take the picture. Taking the photograph of Alyssa will earn the player the achievement ("Resolution Revolution"). Taking all ten optional photographs in the second episode will earn the player the ("Lab Master") achievement. Category:Walkthrough Category:Life is Strange Walkthroughs